


The Red Sisters

by MadamHell



Category: Fairy Tail
Genre: F/M, gray x oc
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-10-31
Updated: 2014-10-31
Packaged: 2018-02-23 08:28:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,530
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2541068
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadamHell/pseuds/MadamHell
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The story of the girl with strikingly red hair, and a temper to match.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Red Sisters

**_ Chapter 1 / Episode 2 : She keeps the best company. _ **

                “Hey Zaria! Heard you came back from that mercenary job. How’d it go?” Cana called out as I walked through the doors and towards the bar, my red hair flowing behind me.

                I sat on the barstool next to her. “It was really easy. All I had to do was walk in, knock out a few people, grab the dog and leave. The trip to town took longer than the actual job!” Mira handed me a drink, non-alcoholic of course. I’m only 17!

                She laughed and took another drink. “And how many people were actually holding the dog?” she asked, sending me a knowing look. I might have a tendency to… go overboard sometimes? But never as badly as Natsu. That kid could take out a whole town if he didn’t hold back.

                “Only about… twenty. It took me my weakest spell to knock them all out and leave. Talk about a letdown. The way this old lady was talking about the job made you think there were at least a thousand people guarding this dog!” I sighed and finished my drink. This is all too much for one day, and it’s not even noon!

                “Oh, did you hear about Hargeon? Their whole dock was burnt straight to the ground! The military had the culprits and chased them out of town and now they have no idea who did it!” Mira said as she handed Cana another drink. 

I heard about that, the entire dock goes up in water and flames all in one night… water and flames? Well, I’ve got no idea where the water came from but the flames… I stood up and slammed my hands on the counter. “50 Jewel says it was Natsu! It makes sense if you think about it. Natsu has more strength than he knows, and if he got angry enough, I think he could destroy a whole port. Anyone wanna disagree with me?”

                “No way Natsu could do that! He could never do that much damage! Sure he destroys things, but not this big! Besides, the council would kill him if he did. He destroys something in every job he takes on,” Gray shouted, standing up and knocking his chair over.

                I smirked and walked over to him, putting my hands on my hips and leaning forward. “Yeah, and they get angry at you for stripping all the time. Isn’t that something they charged you for recently?”

                “YOU KNOW I CAN’T HELP IT! BESIDES, YOU ALLWAYS BEAT PEOPLE UP IN YOUR JOBS!”

                “YEAH, ONLY BECAUSE EVERYONE IS ALLWAYS STARING AT ME AND SOME EVEN START HITTING ON ME! IT GETS ANNOYING AFTER A WHILE!”    

                By now the entire hall was silent; everyone was listening to our argument.

                He smirked and stepped back. “Fine, wanna make it interesting?”

                I put my weight on my back leg and crossed my arms. “I’m listening.”

                “Whoever is right, the loser has to give the winner 1000 Jewel and be their slave for the day,” he put out his hand and I looked down at it.

                There was no way I was wrong.

                I smiled and shook his hand. “Deal.”

                 The door was suddenly kicked in and Natsu, Happy and some other girl were standing there.

                “WE MADE IT BACK ALIVE!” he shouted, followed by Happy saying “We’re home!”

                Everyone called out their ‘welcome home’ and waved at the duo. Krov smiled and called Natsu over. “So I heard you went all out in Hargeon, Natsu. Had to go starting trou-” which cause him to get a kick in the face, sending him flying into the table behind him, breaking it.

                “Why did you do that!” the blonde shouted, making me laugh. This girl obviously doesn’t know Natsu very well then. Maybe I should introduce myself…

                “You lied about that Salamander! I’m gonna kick your but!” he shouted, clearly angry. Krov sat up and shouted back. “Don’t get mad at me! I’m not the one to blame here! I just passed along a rumour I heard. “

                “It was just a rumour?!”

                “You wanna fight?! Let’s go!” Natsu kicked a row of tables, sending them, and the people sitting on them, into the air.

                “Now now Natsu, I think you need to calm dooowwnn!” Happy said as he was sent flying down a table. I quickly walked over to the girl and stood next to her.

                Everyone suddenly got caught up in Natsu’s and Krov’s battle and started attacking each other, breaking everything on the tables, and around them. The blonde just smiled at the sight of everyone fighting, I think she’s a Fairy Tail fan. “Wow, I’m actually standing inside the Fairy Tail guild hall!”

                I laughed at her innocence and looked at her. “You better believe it. And don’t worry, everyone destroying the hall happens all the time. You’ll get used to it. Oh, I’m Zaria, and you are?” I asked.

                “I’m Lucy,” she replied and I smiled at her and flicked my waist-length pigtail over my shoulder.  We walked over to the bar where Cana and I sat before. I looked over at Gray, who had stripped sometime during Natsu’s return, who realised Natsu had come back.

                “So Natsu’s finally made it back huh?” Gray shouted, causing Lucy to look at him, which made her freak out.

                “That’s Gray Fullbuster. He’s a very talented wizard but he tends to… well, he has a bad habit of taking off his clothes, you get used to that after a while,” I said to Lucy, watching him walk towards the fight… in his underwear.

                “It’s time we settled things once and for all,” he said.

                “Gray. Your clothes?” Cana asked, making us turn around.

                “I DON’T HAVE TIME FOR THAT,” Gray shouted, making me laugh and face palm. “This lovely lady is Cana Alberona.  She holds the title of Fairy Tails… heaviest drinker.”

                Cana sighed at looked at the ground. “See? I don’t date the men here because they have no class,” she picked up a barrel of rum and started drinking. I looked at Lucy and her eyes were literally jumping out of their sockets. “You get used to that too...” I sighed.

                I turned back to Natsu and Gray, only to see Natsu looking like he was going to break Krov’s shoulder. “Come here and fight me Natsu!” Gray shouted.

                “Not until you put some clothes on!”

                “It’s only noon and you boys are already whining like spoilt babies,” Elfman walked up beside us and Lucy looked up at him in awe.

                “This brute of a man is Elfman. A muscle bound wizard who believes all you need to solve any problem are two strong fists,” I say, sweatdropping at his ‘macho’ attitude.

                “I’m a real man! You want me to prove it to ya?”

                “I can’t believe he’s encouraging them!” Lucy said, making me smirk.

                “Wait for it…”

                Natsu and Gray turn around and punch Elfman at the same time, sending him flying across the hall, and knocking him out.

                “They knocked him out that easily?!” Lucy said with her jaw on the ground.

                 “Yeah! Nice shot guys!” I shout and fist pump, making them both grin at me before continuing their fight.

                The sound of girls fawning over a certain boy was heard and we both turned to Loke. Stupid ass, someone needs to put him in his place. “Jeez, it’s so noisy in here huh?” he said and they latched on even more than before. I never understood why he always pulled the ladies.

                “That is the ‘lady-killer’ Loke. Ranked high on the most eligible wizard bachelors list. I’m not sure why though, he’s a bit of a try hard,” I said as he got hit with something white on the head. I laughed at him; I should buy whoever did that a drink.

                The girls around him stood up and asked if he was alright, oh god… here we go. I don’t even bother with listening to what he says, we all know that it’s going to be corny and those girls are going to fall for it. 

                “He’s definitely off my list,” She said as she crossed out his face. I smiled and jumped on her back. “YAY! Another girl immune to Lok-gay! I’m sorry to say this but we just might be best friends okay?” she laughed and pointed to everyone fighting.

                “What the heck is wrong with these people? I think you’re the only sane person in this place,” I laughed and jumped off her back. “I wouldn’t say that just yet. You’ve only just met me!” I spun around, almost running into Mirajane.

                “Slow down Zaria, and hello! Are you new here?” she asked to Lucy, who spun around to face her. The look on her face was cool and collected when she saw Mira, but I knew she was fangirling on the inside. Mira is the ‘poster girl’ for Fairy Tail.

                “Um, don’t you think you should try to stop them or something?” she pointed to the entire guild fighting and destroying the hall. Mira just smiled and turned to the fights.

                “It’s always like this around here, I just leave them alone. Besides-” she was interrupted by Elfman flying into her, sending them both soaring into a table, much to Lucy’s surprise. “It’s kinda fun, don’t you think?” she passed out and Lucy freaked out. I have to say, it was quite funny.

                I turned back to Gray and Natsu’s fight and saw Gray about to be thrown in our direction and I quickly ducked, watching the now nude Gray fall onto Lucy. Which was hilarious by the way!

                “Gimme back my underwear, jerk!” Lucy was freaking out. Well, I guess it’s understandable; she did just have someone naked on top of her. Someone she didn’t know. Gray noticed Lucy and run up to her, Lucy just wanted to get away from him.

                “Excuse me miss, may I please borrow your underwear?” which resulted in him getting hit in the face with a plank of wood.                

                “AS IF!” she shouted. Loke came over and swept her off her feet, I mean literally, he picked her up with one hand under her knees and the other holding behind her shoulders.

                “These guys are all so insensitive. A woman has needs-” 

                “Real men speak with their fists Loke!” Elfman punched him in the face, making Loke drop Lucy. Poor girl, she’s only been here for less than 5 minutes and she’s already seen a fight, a girl chug rum out of the barrel, a guy naked and someone pass out. I’m surprised she hasn’t fainted yet. 

                Natsu interrupted Elfman by kicking him the face. “I told you to but out!” I burst out laughing and Natsu turned his gaze on me. “Do you think this is funny Zaria, or maybe you want in on this fight too!” he shouted at me and I smirked.

May as well have some fun before the fight stops.

                “Bring it on, but don’t cry to me when I beat you again. I thought being beat to a pulp once was enough,” I brought my fists and got in position. “But I guess you never give up do you? I won’t hold back!” I ran at him and threw punches and kicks at him, but he dodged each time.

                “Come on, you can’t beat me and Natsu!” Gray shouted as he joined in and I smirked.

                “I’ve done it many times before and I can do it again! Besides, you’re just jealous because I’m better than you!” I said in a sing-song voice, aiming my attacks at both of them.

                “That’s enough guys, I suggest that you knock it off,” Cana said, creating a magic circle with her tarot cards.

                Gray made an Ice make hand sign and smirked. “Oh yeah? Says who?” also creating a magic circle.

                Elfman shouted and his arm transformed into stone, ready to fight. Loke activated his magic rings. “You punks are such a nuisance,” and Natsu made fire flare out from his fists, shouting “I’m ready for ya!” which made me smirk.

                “That’s what you said last time, and then I kicked your butt!” I put my left arm in front of my body and a blue magic circle appeared, making water start forming around my arm, continuously moving around it.

                We were all about to unleash our magic when a huge, shadowed person stood in the middle of the hall, making everyone freeze as it shouted, “Would you fools stop bickering like children?!”

                Everyone frozen, looking up at the shadow. I guess Lucy wasn’t expecting him to be this big, judging by her yelling “He’s huge!”

                Mira stood up behind him and smiled “Oh I’m sorry I didn’t know you were still here master,” she said sweetly, causing Lucy to freak out again.

                “Did you say ‘Master’?!”

                Natsu started laughing. “Man talk about a bunch of babies! Looks like I won this round-” Master cut him off my stomping on him, causing me to stifle a laugh.

                “Well, seems we’ve a new recruit,” Master grumbled, making Lucy confirm, scared out of her mind. He started shrinking, his growl becoming like his normal voice as he went to his normal size, which is pretty small. He smiled and waved at Lucy. “Nice to meet ya!”

                “He’s tiny! This little guy is really in charge around here?” Lucy asked.

                “Of course he is! Allow me to introduce the Fairy Tail Guild Master Makarov!” Mira laughed, still smiling.

                Makarov jumped up onto the second floor railing, looking out at the trashed guild hall and everyone is fighting stances, slowing returning to normal. Everyone tensed; we all knew what was coming.

                “You’ve gone and done it again, you bunch of clods! Just take a look at how much paperwork the magic council sent me this time! This is the biggest pile of complaints yet! Have you lost your minds?! All you kids are good for is getting the higher ups mad at me!”

                Everyone looked to the floor, all thinking about the damage they had caused. I looked over at Lucy who looked like she felt bad for us.

                “However,” I looked up at Makarov as he burnt the pile of complaints with a smile on his face. “I say to heck with the magic council!” he threw the burning pile over towards Natsu, who jumped up and started eating the flames.

                “Now listen up, any power that surpasses reason still comes from reason right? Magic isn’t some kind of miraculous power; it is a talent that only works when the flow of energy inside of us and the flow of energy of the natural world are in perfect synchronisation. To perform one must have a strong mind and the ability to focus, it should take over your being and come pouring out of your soul! If all we do is worry about following rules than our magic will never progress! Don’t let those blowhards on the council scare you, follow the path you believe in! ‘Cause that’s what makes the Fairy Tail Guild number one!” Makarov shouted and put his index finger in the air.

                Everyone followed and shouted in agreement, even Lucy started laughing. Gray and I smiled at each other, both feeling moved by Makarov’s speech.

 

               

                I walked over to Lucy who was getting her Fairy Tail stamp on her hand, it was pink of course.

                “There, now you’re an official member of the Fairy Tail Guild,” Mira said as Lucy looked at her hand in awe.

                I smiled at her and gave her a hug. “Congratulations! Now you’re one of us!” she laughed and hugged me back before running over to Natsu.

                “Hey Natsu, look! Mira Jane just put the official Fairy Tail mark on my hand!”

                “Oh yeah? That’s cool, well, welcome to the guild, Looney,” he said, clearly taking no interest.

                “THE NAME’S LUCY!” she shouted before she started firing questions about the guild at me. Just as she was going to ask me another question, she looked over to Makarov, who was talking to Romeo Conbolt, the son of a mage here.

                “How come my dad hasn’t come back yet?” he asked as Natsu looked over, a look of determination on his face.

                Makarov put his drink down and frowned. “You’re starting to get on my nerves Romeo, you’re a Wizard’s son. Have some faith in your father and wait patiently for him!”

                “But Sir, he told me he would be back in three days, and he’s been gone for over a week now!”

                “If I remember correctly he took the job on Mount Hakobe.”

                “That’s right and it’s not that far from here so why won’t somebody go look for him?!” he said, his voice breaking at the end of his sentence.

                “Listen kid, your old man’s a wizard and like every other wizard in this guild he can take care of himself! Now go home, have some milk and cookies and wait!”

                Romeo punched Makarov in the face, tears in his eyes. “YOU JERK! I HATE YOU ALL!” he said as he ran out the guild.

                I watched him leave and almost ran after him when Natsu shoved the job he pulled down before back onto the request board, almost breaking it. He picked up his bag and left with Happy, going to find Romeo’s father no doubt.

                “This doesn’t look good master; you know how he can be.  I bet he’s going up to Mount Hakobe to save Macao,” Nab said.

                “When is that kid ever going to grow up?” said Krov as I frowned.

                “Who knows? Goin’ after Macao isn’t goin’ do anything except hurt his pride,” I frowned again and stepped forward.

                “Who cares if Natsu still acts like a child?! He knows what it’s like to grow up without a father and he doesn’t want that to happen to anyone else, especially if he can do something about it! Is it really such a bad thing to want to help Romeo know his father is safe again? It shouldn’t-”

                “Zaria,” Gray walked over and handed me a tissue. “You’re crying.”

                I brought my hand to my eyes and saw water roll onto my finger. I laughed and wiped my eyes. “Damn I’m a softie. Thanks Gray,” I went over to the bar and sat next to Lucy. She gave me a look, asking me I was alright. I smiled and nodded. “Mira, can I have a drink please?”

                Makarov opened his eyes. “Remember Nab, we can’t choose another’s path. Just leave him be,”

                “Why did Natsu get so upset?” Lucy asked as Mira handed me a drink.

                “Probably because he and Romeo have a lot in common. I think he sees himself in Romeo. Just because we’re members of Fairy Tail, it doesn’t mean we don’t have our own personal issues. We’ve all had our fair share of suffering and loss. Many years ago, Natsu’s father left and never came back. Well, technically it wasn’t his real father, but the one who raise him.” Mira turned and smiled. “He was actually a dragon!”

                Lucy’s mouth dropped. “He was a what?! Natsu was really raised by a dragon?”

                Mira nodded, a faint smile on her face. “When he was a little boy, a dragon found him wandering the forest. He took him in and taught him all about language, culture and magic. But one day, the dragon disappeared and never returned.”

                “So, that dragon must have been Igneel!” Lucy said.

                “That’s right. Natsu lives for the day he’ll finally see Igneel again. It’s kinda cute, don’t ya think?”

                “He tries to keep his mind off it sometimes, so he does stupid things. Doesn’t do the greatest things to his reputation but he doesn’t care. He just wants his father back,” I said as I stirred my drink.

                Lucy looked back at the doors before running out. “Hey Natsu! Wait for me!”

                I smiled and turned back to my drink when Elfman looked at me. “Hey Zaria, didn’t you and Gray have a bet on before?”

                I stood up and laughed. “That’s right! Thanks Elfman!” I walked over to Gray and held out my hand. “I think you owe me some money, slave,” I laughed as he gave me my money walked away grumbling under his breath. “Hey, don’t walk away! I have a day of shopping planned and I need someone hold my bags,” I smiled as he froze, turning around with a look of horror on his face.

                “Please, anything but that!” he begged but I grabbed his hand and dragged him out of the hall.

                “No way! A bet’s a bet and I need some cheering up. Bye guys!” I called out to everyone, hearing their farewells over Gray’s begging.

               

               

“Ooohhh look at those! Aren’t they pretty Gray?” I ran over to another shop filled with clothes, my eyes filled with joy.

                “Yeah, totally. It would be even better if I could SEE them!” I turned to see Gray holding all the new clothes I bought, the boxes towering over his head.

                “Oh… maybe we should take a break, okay?” I asked and I heard him grunt.

                “That… would be great,” I laughed at him and dragged him over to an outdoor restaurant.

                Gray put the bags and boxes on the ground next to us and balanced them against the wall. I looked at them all with shock. “Did I really buy that much?” I asked as he deadpanned at me. “I should take that as a yes,” I laughed at his expression as the waiter, or I should say attractive waiter, came to take our order.

                “Hi, may I take your order?” he sent me a smile that any other girl would have fallen in love with.

                “Yeah, I’ll have a chicken-” Gray started but was interrupted by the waiter.

                “Excuse me, I was asking this lovely lady,” he winked at me as I sighed as I stood up.

                “Listen pal, he was taking his order, something that you have to do because it’s your job.  Don’t even try to flirt with me okay?  Even someone like you can tell that I’m not interested. I prefer my men with a bit more mystery than you okay? So just take our order, give us our food and I may just be willing to give you a tip once you’re done,” I glared at him as he cleared his throat.

                “So… what did you want to order?” he asked, sounding shocked that a girl had turned him down like that.

                I said my order as I say a very depressed Romeo walk past the table. I heard his stomach rumble and his hand grabbed his stomach.    

                “Hold that thought. Hey Romeo!” I called out.

                He looked at me with surprise and came over to the table. “Hey Zaria. Hey Gray. What’s u-” his stomach grumbled again, making us all look at him.

                I laughed and patted the seat next to me. “Come over here and have some food. You must be starving and I’m not taking no for an answer,” he looked at me and sat down, not saying a word. I looked at the waiter with a smile. “Make that two!”

                He walked off and Romeo smiled up at me. “Thank you!” I laughed and ruffled his hair.

                “No problem! Just know I’m always here for you ‘kay?”

                We laughed as the waiter brought out our food and set it out on the table. I gave him a smile and a thanked him for the food. As we started to eat out food, he still stood there, waiting for the tip I’m not giving him.

                “I’m sorry, I don’t give tips to arrogant jerks. Please leave us to our food.”

                He frowned and left, muttering under his breath. Once he left, we started talking about anything, making sure our conversations didn’t come around to the guild or Romeo’s father. He started smiling again, something I hadn’t seen in a while. We finished our food and I paid the bill, dragging Romeo out with Gray holding all my bags.

                “Come on Romeo! You and I are going to spend the day together!”

                “Hey! What about these?” Gray called, stumbling around with the boxes.

                I turned and pulled Romeo to a halt. “Oh right, I forgot about that. Here,” I held out my hands and took the clothes from Gray. “You go home. I’ll take these to my place. Your duties are not needed at the moment. Come on Romeo, you and I are going to spend the rest of the day together!”

                I carried the clothes easily and walked home, saying goodbye to Gray with my back turned. Romeo and I talked about silly things, things someone as young as him would find amusing. Once we made it to my house, I unlocked the door and threw my stuff in my room, letting them land where ever they did. I ran out to Romeo and locked the door behind me, turning to him with a smile.

                “So, what do you wanna do today?”

 

               

                Romeo was in a good mood all day, I kept his mind off of his father with things he never did before. But when the sun was going down, he brought me to the road Natsu took to go to find Macao. He didn’t say anything; he just stared at the road crying.

                “Hey, come here kid,” I brought him into a hug and let him cry. “Don’t worry about your dad. Natsu and Lucy will be back before you know it with him. You just wait.”

                We sat there alone; the only sounds were Romeo’s sobs. I looked down at him with a sad smile on my face.

                “Hey Romeo!” Natsu called as we both looked up.

                Natsu was carrying Macao with Lucy and Happy walking next to them. I smiled and put my hand on Romeo’s shoulder.

                “See, what did I tell ya, they brought him home.”

                Romeo had a look of shock on his face, tears forming in his eyes before jumping around his father’s neck, bringing the both falling to the ground.

                “DAD! You came back! I’m so sorry dad,” Romeo said as tears fell down his face.

                “No, I’m sorry for making you worry.” 

                “I can handle it, ‘cause I’m a Wizard son!” I smiled at that getting a bit teary eyed watching their reunion.

                “Next time those bullies pick on you here’s what I want you to say; can your old man beat nineteen monsters all by himself, ‘cause mine can!”

                Romeo looked up at Macao and grinned. I ran over to Natsu, Lucy and Happy as we started to walk back to the Guild.

                “Natsu! Happy! Thanks for your help!” We heard Romeo shout.

                “No prob kiddo!” Natsu replied.

                “Lucy! Thanks for helping them bring my daddy back to me!”

                Lucy blushed as she turned around to wave.

                “Zaria! Thanks for keeping me company today!” he shouted to me.

                “I’m always here if you need me!” I shouted back as Lucy, Natsu and I smiled at each other.


End file.
